Medical professionals and patients can collaborate to create a personalized medication schedule to optimize therapeutic benefits and recovery. Self-administration of medication provides patients with a level of autonomy and personal investment in a treatment plan. Patients may be motivated to successfully participate in the plan; however cognitive abilities, competing priorities, and physical well-being can hinder performance.
Medical professionals require effective tools and systems to determine a patient's compliance with a medication schedule. Mobile software devices can be coupled with certain devices to assist doctors in effectively monitoring patients who self-manage their medication schedules.